


Ravenous

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Chiddleston [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Riding, Sexual Content, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jessica Chastain and Tom Hiddleston doing the dirty. Includes blowjobs, cunnilingus, sex and riding. Your welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravenous

She was waiting for him to show up into her hotel room. They just got done doing a photoshoot for Crimson Peak and the shots were very seductive looking. Close but not too close to each other. They were playing sibling after all but little did the photographer know that their characters were more than just siblings, they were lovers.

After they were done with the session Tom had stopped her before she went back to the makeup area. “You look beautiful in red Jes.”

“Thank you Tommy boy.” She looks him up and down and bit her lip seductively. She brings her lips to his ear to whisper. “Meet me in my hotel room. I’ll let you in. I want you.” She just walks into the makeup room.

That had been thirty minutes before and she was taken out of her thoughts by him knocking on her door. She was wearing a robe with her best lingerie in it. They had been fucking each other on and off for a year now. She opens it and he quickly goes in and she closes the door. She then backs him at the door and kisses him hungrily.

He loosens the tie of her robe and growls playfully as he sees the red bra and pantie set and the red stockings. She takes off the robe.

“See anything you like Hiddleston?”

“Very much. Have anything in mind to help remedy that.”

“Oh yes!” She then goes down to her knees, happy that he was wearing a suit. She loved blowing him while he was wearing a suit. It was so, so hot.

She unzips him and is happy to see that he wasn’t wearing any underwear and he was ready for her. She kisses at the tip first, then licks at the underside of his penis and finally puts him into her mouth.

“Oh fuck Jes!” he exclaims putting his hands in her hair, knowing that she could take all of him, thrust into her eager mouth.

“Mmm.” She hums around him, looking up at him.

He was thankful that he was the one backed up against the wall. He moans out in a sinfully low voice.

She rolls her tongue around him as he thrusts hard in and out of her mouth. His hips starting to jerk, seeking more of this warm mouth that his cock loves so much.

“You love this huh? Me fucking you with my cock?” he grits out as he feels himself jerk into her mouth.

She smirks around him as she pulls off him. “I’m so wet for you Tommy.” She then looks up at him as she puts his cock back into her mouth.

She hollows out her cheeks as he thrusts in and out of her mouth in a fast rate until he stills and spills into her mouth. She swallows all of him down, and pumps his cock a bit to work the aftershocks out.

He runs his hands through her red, wavy hair. “Oh fuck Jes. Oh god, keep doing just that.”

She stands up and he can see the wetness seep through her panties. He licks his lips and makes a come hither motion with his finger. They weren’t going to make it to the nice hotel bed he wanted to return the favor now. She lays down next to him. He slithers down her body until he reaches her thighs. He unsnaps the stockings that were attached to her panties. He then kisses at her creamy white thighs. He brings his head between her legs and sucks the damp red fabric between his lips.

“Oh fuck Tom, more. I need more!” she moans as she bucks her fabric covered sex around his lips.

“With time Ms. Chastain.” He teases her.

“Well work faster Hiddleston.” She teases him back.

“Ooh, someone’s eager for my mouth.” He tells her smugly as he rips her panties off of her.

“If you weren’t about to fuck me with that sinful English tongue of yours I’d yell at you. Those were expensive.”

“Then I will buy you a whole collection of them for next time.” He tells her as he puts her stocking covered legs over his shoulders and then dives into her wet and swollen cunt.

For the next forty five minutes he licks her up like she may very well by the last meal he’ll ever have on this earth. Licking her up and down. Plays with her clit with lips when he knew she was close and then teasingly go back to another area of her cunt. They’ve been doing this for forty five minutes and she’s came four time already. She could feel another one coming. She brings her fingers into his curls and brings his face further into her cunt.

His nose brushed against something that was overly sensitive and she came with a scream. She came for a solid minute and he drank her all up. He lifts his head up and she knew immediately that it was a very powerful orgasm because he had creamy white cum over his nose. That was a first for them. He had made her squirt before but he never made her cream before. She giggles a bit at his nose.

“What?” he asks her confused.

“I squirted all over your nose, Tom.”

“Oh.” He said with a satisfied look on his face. “So did I satisfy you after last time we did this?”

“Very much. You are good at that.”

He looks over her shoulder at that bed that was calling their name. She turns and looks at the bed. She gets up first, making sure to shake her ass sexily as she walks to it. She gets on the mattress taking off the bra and plays with her tits a bit.

Tom undresses on his way to the bed. Leaving him completely naked as the day he was born. His cock already erect and ready to play. She crawls over and brings him down on her body. They kiss heavily as he brings his fingers to play with her still creamy pussy. He brings them to his lips and sucks them.

“You taste delicious Chastain.”

“I’ve been told that by many a man. But no more talking. Fuck me.”

“Ah, but first I have to get that condom.” He tells her as he got off the bed and comes back in under twenty seconds with a couple rubbers in his hand.

She takes one, rolls it on his cock and lays back with her legs open for him. He kisses her again as he thrusts into her cunt. He had missed doing this with her.

She tightens her legs around his lower back and their hips met thrust for thrust. He breaks the kiss and throws his head back as she brings her nails down his back. He thrusts into her harder and deeper in playful retaliation. They both knew how to make the other suffer in delicious pleasure.

“Yes Tom, let that. Give it to me harder!”

He thrusts into her harder and each time he thrusts out of her his cock weeps in need. To be nestled into her warm quim once again. He jerks into her body and he knew that he was getting closer than he would like. His cock missed her cunt evidently. He thrusts into her one more time and comes into his condom.

“I wasn’t even close enough yet!”

He disposes of the condom and he lays down waiting to get hard again. “Once I’m ready to go you can be the one in control.”

“Good.” She said with a smirk and kisses his cock for a few minutes to wake him up.

“Jes you are ravenous.”

“Well I know what I want and when to get it.” she said as she opens another condom and rolls it on him. She straddles him, brings his cock at her entrance and sits down ready to ride him.

She rides him for a good twenty minutes with his hands around her breasts, playing with her nipples before she comes for the second time and he follows her. She had worked herself into a frenzy and was finally tired out. And falls onto his chest.. She then rolls over and he disposes of the condom. They fall asleep for two hours before fucking each other a couple more times. Twice in the shower.

By the time they were finished they were watching TV in bed. Eating room service.

“So what are we again Jes?”

“We’re just good friends that love to fuck each other. Why make it complicated?”

“Alright. But I’d like to think we’re great friends who just love to fuck each other’s brains out.” He said cheekily.

“Oh you are bad. If only tumblr and the Hiddlestoners knew how filthy you really are?”

“That’s not going to happen. Love to keep that mystery up into the air.”

“Good.” She told him kissing him at his cheek.

She loved joking around with him just as much as fucking him. And she hopes if they do this again that would never change.


End file.
